Seven Days
by marshallsaredead
Summary: A week before Cyborg's wedding, Robin and Starfire see each other for the first time in 4 years. Since they decide to share a hotel room in hopes to catch up on each other's lives, emotions are sure to run high, even if they don't know what to say.
1. The First

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Victor Stone and Sarah Simms, who will be delighted to have you present during the ceremony of their betrothal. Guests are welcome. Date and directions are on the reverse side of the card. _

He smiled as he looked over the wedding invitation one more time and put it back in his bag. Dick Grayson took a tiny road trip from New Jersey to New York City, also known as Gotham City. After graduating Princeton, Dick was happy to find out that his old friend Victor was ready to tie the knot with someone he cared about deeply.

"Congratulations, Cyborg," he said to himself as he got out of his parked car and entered one of the entrances of Central Park.

Cyborg was going to marry a longtime friend of his at a location in Central Park, and Robin wanted to see it beforehand. He was excited to see his old friends again after a few years. He couldn't wait to see how much Beast Boy matured, to see if Raven gained any optimism throughout the years, and how Starfire was doing.

However, Robin already knew about Starfire. Although they hadn't spoken to each other, he knew what she was up to. Starfire, known as Kory Anders to the whole world except for a few exceptions, was a well-known model who showed up very often in magazines, sporting the latest trends in fashion. Kory was also involved in many charities and philanthropic events.

Robin felt nostalgic thinking about his old friends. Although he was going to see them soon, Robin wouldn't be able to relive the nice memories they made with one another.

When the Teen Titans decided to part ways to go to college, they all needed to take other aliases for cautious reasons. Robin was called Richard "Dick" Grayson to all his friends at college, Starfire became Kory Anders and famous, Beast Boy took his name Gar Logan, and Raven was Rachel Roth.

Robin strolled along the park by himself, wearing a plaid button down shirt and denim jeans. To an onlooker, he would've probably looked like a hipster. He was very tall and lean. He could feel eyes on him from teenaged girls. They reminded him of the giggles a certain redhead had …

When he realized he got to the spot where his longtime friend would be married, he noticed a familiar face. She was slender, nicely dressed, and taking pictures with a film camera. She had her hair tied up in a bun and her bangs covered a portion of her forehead.

The girl looked up from the camera and finally saw Robin.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Kory Anders," he said, grinning. It was a strange coincidence of seeing her while just thinking about her moments ago.

Starfire beamed excitedly and pulled Robin into a tight embrace. "Oh, Rob –"

Robin cut her off saying, "It's actually Richard, but most friends call me Dick." He smiled and whispered, "You can call me that later."

Starfire stood in front of him and looked at him with amazement. It was really Robin. After all these years of barely keeping contact, here stood someone who once meant the world to her. He still does, thought Starfire, doesn't he? She brushed those thoughts away since they wouldn't matter anyway. What happened, happened, she reasoned. No need in revisiting the past.

She's so pretty, Robin thought. This is so surreal.

"Well, this is splendid!" squealed Starfire. "Oh, let's go do something together! Like old times!"

Robin chuckled. He liked this. He _missed_ her. "Take it easy, Star."

"You mean _Kory_," corrected Starfire. "I am just so happy to see you."

"Me too," Robin admitted. "Why don't you give me your number? I have to find a hotel to check into and then maybe I can call you? We can do something then."

Starfire replied, "Oh, no, don't do that. You can share the suite that I booked! The room has two beds and I'm sure it would be alright for us two to live with each other for the meantime." She took his arm. "We can catch up! You can fill me in with all the details of your life without -," she paused to look for the right words, "the rest of us."

Robin's stomach filled with anxiety. He wasn't sure about sharing a room with Starfire. He knew that it wouldn't be difficult, seeing how he was able to live with her once, but he was unsure about the level of appropriateness in the situation. Robin usually spent his time at the Wayne Manor. He's used to seeing Bruce Wayne and Alfred. Not Starfire.

"It would be like a slumber party," Starfire reassured.

"I don't know, Kory," Robin answered. "I mean, it's been a long time since we've seen each other or even spoken. Are you sure?"

"Richard," she replied, "this should not have to do with anything about our relationship." However, Starfire didn't truly believe it so.

_It has everything to do with what we once had…_the two of them thought.

Robin winced when she said that and hoped she didn't take notice. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "A sleep over sounds good to me." He smiled. Deep down, Robin was worried that he would say something to her that he would regret later on, or even worse, that he would do something instead.

He always knew how to please Starfire and how to make her happy. Starfire felt her heart beat abnormally faster, like the times when she used to fight evil alongside Robin. She had the strangest feeling in her stomach all of a sudden when Robin smiled at her.

Maybe I shouldn't have invited him to _stay_ with me, Starfire realized. How stupid I am!

When the two adults were walking out the park, Robin's heart was racing. He couldn't think properly and was feeling very nervous. He couldn't believe he just agreed to stay in the city that _never sleeps_ with a girl he used to be superbly in love with. Yet, Robin wouldn't be able to deny that he had missed Starfire's presence in his life. The first few weeks of college felt like they missed something for Robin. He wanted Starfire there with him, but they chose to go their separate ways. He used to write postcards to her, too, except he never sent them to her even though he knew her address at the time. Those few weeks was one of the first times he allowed himself to become distracted. Robin was glad to be with Starfire at the moment, but he knew that there was going to be awkwardness entailed for the two of them. It was unknown what would go on in that hotel room, yet Robin knew there wouldn't be any physical intimacy. He just had a feeling about that.

"How did you arrive here in New York?" Starfire asked, causing Robin to stop his train of thought.

"I decided to drive here," Robin answered. "You know, to think about things, prepare myself to meet all my old friends. I kinda always liked driving on empty highways."

Starfire smiled. "You were always the thinker, Robin."

"_Kori_."

"But no one is here to listen to us!"

Robin stopped walking. "You happen to be a superstar. You're the only person besides Bruce that I walk around with and have people gape at me. Don't you think people would want to listen in on what we're saying?"

"Oh, _Dick._ I'm sure even if we were not walking together, many people would love to take a look at you. You have changed a bit. In a good way." She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I apologize for upsetting you."

Robin's heart sank a little. "I didn't mean it that way –now you're making _me_ feel sorry."

Starfire giggled. "Let us just forget about it and pretend it's no big deal!"

"Deal. Look, my car is right there across the street. Do you know the directions to your hotel?" Robin asked.

Starfire gave him a look. "I'm quite accustomed to things around here. I know how to go out and about. In fact, I would say I'm _pretty normal_, in my opinion."

Robin flushed. She kept making him feel bad about his remarks. He didn't mean to imply that she wasn't normal or that she was upsetting him –she was simply taking it the wrong way. He hoped she would be easier to talk to once they got to have a real conversation.

"Gee," he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to take it that way, I just –"

"Please stop apologizing," Starfire asked. "Now you're making _me_ feel bad. You're doing nothing wrong. I'm enjoying myself with you. It's a nice getaway from the stress of being someone famous."

"What's that like?" Robin asked. And from there, they started talking about what it's like being each other on the surface, and soon checked in to their hotel room.

There was a kitchen and dining space, a living room, a bathroom, and the room Robin and Starfire would share. Robin felt at peace in the air-conditioned room since he didn't have to think about things like schoolwork, chores, etc. He was on vacation –with a friend, as well.

He sat down on the sofa while Starfire went into the kitchen. It was quiet since neither of the two was talking. He was feeling very apprehensive about the situation. Could it really be true that he was sharing the same suite as the one and only _Kori Anders?_ Not only Kori Anders, but Starfire, the girl who remained to be able to, after all the time that passed, make him stumble for the right things to say and the right things to do.

"So what are you doing here in Gotham so early? Cyborg's wedding is in a week," Robin asked, trying to bring sound to the room. He smelled the aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen.

Starfire came in carrying a tray of two mugs, a pot of coffee, and a plate of cookies.

"Star, you didn't have to do all this," Robin said, feeling embarrassed yet happy to know that she would do this for him. "Thanks."

He took a cup of coffee from the tray and helped himself to a cookie.

"I love chocolate chip cookies! But I never eat them around the other models. Unfortunately, they seem to judge me whenever I bite on anything. They're so thin," Starfire said. "It's not easy being a model."

"Starfire," Robin said, "you look amazing. I don't think you should worry about what the other girls think of you."

Starfire blushed. She was feeling rather jumpy around Robin. It was because of her that the two of them ended their relationship. She loved Robin, but she thought that the two of them needed to experience college, life that didn't consist of saving lives every other day, at their own pace. She didn't want to get in Robin's way and she knew that maybe she needed to be on her own, meet new people, learn new things without Robin. Of course, whenever something good happened to her, she always wished Robin was there with her so that they could be happy together. She did want him around, but she was afraid she would get in the way of Robin doing his own thing.

"Thank you, Robin. You always know what to say!" Starfire said.

Actually, I don't. Not right now, Robin thought. Not with you.

"Anyway, I am here early because I felt like a vacation was needed for me. I've been working so hard, taking so many photos, going to all these places that never felt like home…I wanted some time off. Do you understand?"

As Starfire spoke, Robin was in admiration of her. The way she spoke was so polite and eloquent. She looked stunning, with her cup in her hands and legs crossed. Simply put, Robin was struck by her. He was almost afraid of those strong, old feelings were going to rush back to him. Robin knew that this time, he wouldn't be able to do anything about a crush. He knew this because Starfire made it clear that it was over between them when they broke up.

Starfire told Robin she wanted a word with him at the Tower, when all their other friends were out. She told him it was important and that she hoped that by the end of their discussion he wouldn't resent her because of it.

"Now that we're going to different places to study," she said, sounding sad, "I believe it is best that we also end our relationship."

Robin was confused and shocked. This news surprised him because he felt that things were going great for the two of them. He had no idea that Starfire didn't want to be with him anymore or that she wasn't happy with him. It was a disappointment.

"But, Starfire," Robin said, "I thought things were great between us. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. I just think it is best that we," she paused to look for the right words, "experience new things without having to carry each other around as baggage."

"Baggage?" Robin asked. "I didn't think you felt burdened by me…"

Starfire shook her head. "No, no, Robin! I did not mean for it to sound that way. I do not wish to be in your way when you meet new people and learn new things. I think you would want the same for me, too." She held Robin's hand. "Please try to understand. I don't want it to go to the point where I become a distraction for you and you begin to resent me."

"But I would never think that about you, Star," Robin replied. "I want to be with you."

"I do, too," Starfire responded solemnly. "But I think it's for the best that we go at our own paces." The conversation ended and Starfire knew how much she hurt Robin. "I did not mean to hurt you, Robin. I'm sorry if I did. I hope you don't hate me."

"I'd never hate you, Star," Robin said, trying to smile so he could reassure her. "I'm just shocked that you would want this." The two of them didn't say anything to each other and silently acknowledged that it was over between them. "Thank you for everything, Starfire."

Starfire smiled and embraced him. "Oh, _thank you_, Robin. You have given me so many memories to cherish –I will never forget them!" She kissed his cheek. "Just know that I will always love you." After saying that, she left Robin to stand by himself.

"I'll always love you, too," he said to himself. He felt horrible.

Back in the present time, Robin was dazed and Starfire noticed.

"Uh, Robin?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I understand," Robin said, sheepishly. "A girl like you definitely needs some time off."

Starfire smiled. "I knew you would understand! But Robin, what are you doing here? And if you don't mind me asking, why were you in the park?"

"I guess I wanted a vacation, too. Just like you. And I wanted to see the spot where Cyborg would be getting married, just to know what it'd look like beforehand. I assume you had the same idea in mind."

"It appears that we are quite alike in our pursuits," Starfire remarked.

There was silence between the two once again and Robin went on to think about his last memory of Starfire, back when she broke up with him. She told him she would always love him and he said the same thing. Did he still love her? Robin felt uneasy about the idea and perplexed. There'd be no way that after all these years that Starfire still felt the same way. After all, one knows that when you become a famous model, you meet many people. Surely Starfire has had a fair share of relationships. A normal guy would've wanted her.

"So what do you do now?" Starfire asked Robin. She was feeling apprehensive about the silence. There were butterflies in her stomach, but not like when she's about to tread the runway. It was a different kind of nervousness with Robin.

Starfire knew that with Robin sitting across from her, she wouldn't be able to deny to herself that she still had feelings for him. She did regret ending things with him when she realized how lonely she felt without him, but she was afraid that Robin felt otherwise. Starfire also thought about Robin now and then, wondering if he was all right and hoping he was happy wherever he was. All she wanted was for him to be at his best. Starfire was able to clearly remember the day she ended it with Robin and how she told him she would always love him.

Starfire missed Robin. She missed seeing him everyday, watching him smile after every victory or joke Cyborg made about Beast Boy. Starfire created a life for herself that allowed her to be too busy to think about Robin but with him being with her at the moment, she was lost for thoughts.

"Bruce provided me with a job at Wayne Enterprises," Robin said. "As if that's any surprise."

"Then you must be well off," Starfire said. "Do you like your job?"

"Well, I'm fine with doing it. You have to do what's necessary, so I'm willing to work. I don't think I make as much as you do, though." Robin smiled.

Starfire blushed. "I feel embarrassed talking about my fame and fortune."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Robin said warmly. "Let's move on to something else, then."

"Yes, let's," Starfire agreed. She thought of a new topic. "How was your experience at Hudson?"

"Actually, I didn't stay at Hudson. I studied for a year there but then transferred to Princeton. Hudson really wasn't the place for me. I think I needed a different experience, if you will."

"I understand," Starfire said. "As you might already know, I wasn't able to finish college. I think I'll take a few classes later on, but my modeling consumes quite some time. I still like it, though."

"What are you doing now with your work?" Robin asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

"I'm working with this designer who designs dresses for occasions such as galas, fancy dinners, and I suppose you can even wear them for prom."

"Prom," Robin repeated. "Nice, Starfire."

"Thank you," she replied. "Did you go to prom?"

"I didn't want to," Robin said, "but my friends told me I should. They said prom came around only a few times and all that sentimental stuff. If you ask me, I was still kinda scarred by the time I had to take Kitten to prom."

Starfire beamed at the memory. She also remembered how infuriated she was that another girl would've been dancing with Robin instead of her. She was very jealous that night and wasn't afraid to show it, either.

"I think the end of the night turned out rather well," Starfire said. She was referring to the moment Robin and she was declared Prom King and Queen.

"Ha," Robin replied. "That was a pretty sweet moment, I'll have to admit." His coffee became cold and he set the cup on the coffee table. "I was so happy when you showed up that night. It was a surprise, but I felt so relieved to see you instead of Kitten."

Starfire smiled. "I'm sure that wasn't the only time you were happy."

"No, but it was one of the nicest."

Robin felt tense. He longed to touch her soft skin like he once used to. He wanted to run his fingers down her hair. He wanted to go back to the old times.

"That reminds me of one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," Starfire said. "It was during the time I went through my transformation. To my dismay, I looked like a monster. When I tried hiding myself from you, you told me, 'I'm your friend. I don't care what you look like.' That was so relieving for me at the moment. I didn't want to be ugly in front of my friends but as long as you were okay with the way I looked, I was okay, too." She smiled at the memory.

Fuzziness took over Robin's entire body. He never felt like this before and didn't know what to do next.

"Starfire," Robin began, "as long as we're friends, I'm never going to care about what you look like. And even if we aren't friends, I'll always think you're beautiful."

"You always know what to say," Starfire said. "I suppose you've had your share of girlfriends?"

Robin, startled at this new topic, said, "I've never really had the time."

"Oh," Starfire simply said. She was surprised. She was almost sure that Robin was likely to have a few girlfriends since he was so good looking, smart, and nice. Robin wasn't a jerk like other guys. He was sweet.

"Well, maybe there were two or three girls that I went out with occasionally…"

"All at once?" Starfire asked, curiously.

Robin chuckled. "Of course not. Do you think of me as the player-esque type? Ha. I wouldn't consider my time with those girls as real relationships. They were nice and I liked them, but I wasn't into it."

Robin was able to have many girls interested in him. In fact, when he was invited to parties, he usually always hooked up with a girl that he would only see rarely on campus and wasn't looking for anything serious like he. However, Robin wouldn't be able to tell Starfire that he preferred hooking up than committing.

"I see," Starfire said. "Did you like any of these girls a lot?"

Robin shook his head. "Not as much as some of them hoped I would. I was kinda busy with schoolwork." That was partly true. "What about you, Star? I'm sure plently of guys came knocking on your door to try to land a date with you."

Starfire flushed. "Well, I haven't had many boyfriends. Only one…"

"Tell me about him."

Starfire looked uncomfortable. "His name was Noah. He was a photographer that I worked with and just two years older than I. I thought I had feelings for him, but when he asked me out to dinner and told me he liked me too, those feelings vanished."

"Was he upset about it?"

"Well…" Starfire dragged. "I told him I felt the same way only because I did not wish to hurt him. It was strange, though. I didn't understand why I liked him until he told me he felt the same way. We were together for three months and then I told him I couldn't be in a relationship anymore."

"You must've felt horrible," Robin said.

"Very," Starfire said, looking sad. "I cared about him, but not the way I cared about you…"

"Starfire…" Robin gulped.

Starfire stood up. "I think I'm going to bed. I'm very tired! I'll see you in the morning, Robin. Good night."

Starfire felt shy after what she told Robin. To her, it felt like the closest thing she came to intimacy with Robin. She hadn't seen him for years, so she was scared. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with her feelings. She wanted to tell Robin that she still cared deeply for him, but he hadn't shown any signs of reciprocation.

Starfire entered her bed and shut her eyes to try to sleep. After a while, Robin entered their room and he also went to bed.

He let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long week. He wasn't even tired, but there wasn't anything he wanted to do that night, so he just lay in bed. He took his iPod from his messenger bag lying on the floor and listened to music while thinking. He still had feelings for Starfire, but she seemed like she didn't want a relationship. Also, she was a busy girl. He was, too.

Robin dozed off to sleep soon enough and his iPod ran out of battery. Meanwhile, Starfire awoke in the middle of the night and turned to look at the time. It was around one. She also glanced at Robin, who looked so peaceful in his sleep. She turned away and stared at the wall next to her.

"_You're my friend. I don't care what you look like."_

Starfire began to cry. She tried to hide the sounds of her sobs, but anyone in the room would be able to tell there was someone crying. She didn't want to wake up Robin. She was feeling horrible. She wanted to go back to the times when things were less tense with Robin. When neither of them didn't have to worry about doing, or saying something they would regret. She was feeling nostalgic and longed to go back in time to experience those moments with Robin again. She wanted to be able to hold his hand again.

She choked back a sob and Robin woke up. He heard Starfire sniff and whispered, "Starfire?" She didn't hear him as she sat up and walked out the room to calm herself down.

Robin stared at the ceiling and wondered whether he should go after her and see if she's alright. But knowing Starfire, she would just claim to be okay. Thus, Robin continued to lay in bed and picked at the edges of the sheets, hoping that Starfire was doing alright.

* * *

**Please review my story if you enjoyed it! When readers comment on my work, I'm more likely to update more frequently and am inspired to continue on with the story. I hope you all liked this! **


	2. The Second

Robin woke up earlier than desired that morning, so he went for a quick swim in the hotel's indoor pool for some morning exercise. He couldn't get the memory of hearing Starfire cry at night out of his head. Starfire just didn't seem like that kind of girl. As far as he knew, Starfire was always the bubbliest girl Robin was friends with. Starfire and crying was never a combination one would be able to ignore.

When Robin got into the hotel room, he saw Starfire still asleep when he entered the room for a towel. He took a quick shower and ordered a breakfast in bed for Starfire. Since she was on vacation, Starfire was determined to wake up from her sleep naturally and without the aid of an alarm clock. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, Robin thought. It's been a long time since Robin woke up to the serene face of Starfire's.

Robin sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, thinking things through once more. He wasn't able to believe that he was sharing a room with Starfire. It was very nice of her to even offer seeing how they hadn't been in contact for so long. Robin guessed she genuinely did want to catch up on his life. Robin was interested to know what Starfire's life had been like up until then. He also wanted to know if she ever thought of him. He thought of her. Whenever he did, he sat down and wrote a postcard to her, never addressing it to send it. He had the stack of letters with him in his bag. He carried it with him all the time so that he wouldn't lose it. Robin wanted to keep the documents of his emotions.

Robin heard a light knock on the door and quietly left the bedroom so that he wouldn't wake up Starfire. He opened up the door and a young, plump woman smiled at him carrying the breakfast he ordered.

"Breakfast in bed for two!" she said, delighted.

Robin scratched the back of his neck. "I thought I ordered breakfast in bed _for one _and a regular plate of pancakes."

"Oh," the woman replied. Then, her mood lightened. "Well, have it anyway! You are one lucky man, mister. _You're staying with Kori Anders! _I think you should definitely take this opportunity and share breakfast with each other in bed. She's gorgeous."

Robin took a look at the woman's nametag. _Joan_.

"Thank you, Joan," Robin replied, unfazed. "Have a nice day."

"You, too," she happily replied. "Good luck!"

Robin closed the door behind him and shook his head. Nothing was going to happen with Starfire. They were just going to talk and hang out like old friends do when they see each other after a long period of time.

When Robin entered the bedroom, Starfire was sitting up in bed and looked confused when she saw Robin carrying a cart of breakfast for the two of them.

"Here's your order of breakfast in bed," Robin smiled.

"Oh, Robin," Starfire began, "you didn't have to do this for me. You really shouldn't have."

"It's nothing, Starfire," Robin said. He started putting the tray on her bed and continued speaking, "I figured you'd like a nice, relaxing breakfast. You probably have a busy schedule, so this will be a good change for you."

"Robin, you're too nice to me," Starfire responded. She noticed him going to put his tray of breakfast on his bed and said, "Don't eat by yourself there. Come here." She moved over and made room for the young man. "There's room for two." She smiled at him as he walked over and sat next to her.

Robin just thought to himself, Why couldn't I meet more girls like you? Girls who were just genuinely nice? After these thoughts of appraisal for Starfire, he also went on to think, I wish you never broke up with me. I could've used moments like these a lot more back then. I would've been happier.

"Thanks, Starfire," Robin said.

Starfire excused herself and said, "I'm just going to brush my teeth. I'll be back."

Robin waited for her. He didn't want to start eating without her since it would've been rude. After a few minutes, Starfire came back looking fresh and radiant. Robin then knew for a fact that Starfire was easily the prettiest girl he has ever known.

"I love pancakes!" Starfire squealed. "I rarely get to eat them since I'm usually hurried to be somewhere at this time."

"Like I said," Robin replied, chewing carefully, "I thought you'd like something like this. Feel free to take your time eating in comfort without any distractions or anything to stop you."

"You're very thoughtful!"

"Don't make me blush," Robin joked, making Starfire giggle. Then, he said, "I like this too. The calm breakfast without the worries of whether I completed as assignment for school. Without Bruce telling me I should consider applying to higher positions at his company. This is so much easier."

But most of all, Robin liked having breakfast in bed with Starfire. It was the most innocent act he would be doing with her in a bed, but for him, it was good enough because of how content and happy he felt. However, he knew he would have to ask her about last night and why she was upset.

"You still didn't tell me much about school," Starfire said. "What was your major at Princeton?"

"I studied economics," Robin answered. "I work with analysts now at Wayne Enterprises, so it all works out."

"I never quite thought of you as a guy who dealt with numbers," Starfire said. "I think that's something Cyborg might do."

"Hmm, I can imagine Cyborg doing that, too. But he went with engineering." He took a sip from a glass of orange juice. "So tell me, Starfire. What _can_ you imagine me majoring in?"

Starfire put down her fork and thought. Robin was always something analytical and he knew people well. Maybe something scientific wouldn't be a stretch.

"How about international affairs? Or, political science?"

"I was considering the latter. But I guess economics was my calling. Hey, when did you start modeling? You were at Brown."

"I was studying anthropology at Brown, yes. But then I met a few people who said I'd be a good model. It all hit off from there. I am glad though. That's how I met my best friend, Simone."

"Ah, Simone Leslie, another well known model. I didn't know you guys were friends."

"We are! We are roommates in Chicago. She is actually in New York right now, doing a campaign. She's staying at her family's house on the Upper West Side, I believe."

"I'm surprised you're not with her right now. I mean, I'd assume she offered you a place at her house?"

"She did but I told her I'd rather stay at a hotel. I see her all the time. Sort of. We live together, after all."

"So you wanted change," Robin said, pushing his plate away and leaning back on the pillows. "But maybe _she_ was the person you should've shared a room with …not me." Then, he added, "Not that I mind. Not at all."

Starfire smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking you to stay. It's just that," she looked for the right words, "this is somewhat of a rare opportunity. I can see Simone anytime. She's my best friend. I don't want to just see you for a day and never hear from you again until another friend gets married."

"Well, you're right," Robin reasoned, "Who knows when we'll see each other again? And how would I ever be able to mind staying here with you? You're my friend, Star. Of course I'd love to see you. Even if it's during the rare occasions of a wedding, whether it's of our friends or even us…"

Starfire paused. "Robin …I think under our circumstances …uh …this has been a comfortable conversation and I would like to keep it that way."

Starfire never imagined Robin getting married until he mentioned it. The idea was strange and made Starfire somewhat jealous of whoever this girl will be. Whoever she is, the girl would be very lucky. Not everyone would be able to spend the rest of their life with someone like Robin.

"Our circumstances?" Robin repeated. He could feel a turning of this nice, peaceful conversation in bed over breakfast. Way to go, he thought.

"When we ended things," Starfire said. "I'm sure you were …_hurt_? Or am I mistaken?"

Robin felt uneasy. They were now going to talk about their feelings during the break up, and Robin wasn't sure if he could do that. He had never spoken to anybody about how he felt during that time. He was miserable but he was able to hide it well from his friends.

"Well, yeah," he responded. "It hurt. But …now I'm here …with you. It's all good."

Starfire looked at him for a moment to find any trace of emotion on his face. He simply stared back. Starfire wanted to see a look of discomfort on his face to know that he didn't like talking about this. That way, she would know that the end of their relationship did somehow matter to him. Starfire wasn't even able to talk to Robin about it after because he didn't let her. He left to move into his new dorm, without a phone number or address. She thought she lost her friend forever.

"Then I am glad you were able to overcome any adversity," Starfire told him.

"Starfire, since we've already treaded on an awkward route of conversation," Robin started, "I kind of want to talk to you about last night."

Starfire froze but tried her best not to show it. She knew that he knew she was crying last night. She wouldn't be able to tell him that it was because of her nostalgia about their past. Because she still felt the same way and he clearly moved on. Starfire knew she needed to come up with some kind of story so that she wouldn't have to face embarrassment.

"What is it, Robin?" she asked. "Did something happen last night?"

Robin didn't speak for a moment. He knew for sure that Starfire was upset during the middle of last night and cried. He heard and saw her himself. Robin was sure that it wasn't just a dream.

"Well, I heard you cry," he finally said. "And then I saw you leave the room. I didn't want to go after you in case you wanted to be alone. Is everything okay?"

Starfire laughed out loud. "Oh, Robin, you're so silly! I believe you were dreaming. Why would I be crying at night when I'm with one of my old, good friends? I see nothing sad about that. In fact, I'm very pleased to be with you right now!"

Robin thought, She's lying to me. I know what I saw and heard. Okay, I'll play along, Starfire. But I'm going to find out.

"Oh," he replied. "That's good, then. I guess it was a dream, after all. I'm glad you're alright, Star." He smiled at her, only because he couldn't help but cheer up whenever he saw her. He decided to change the subject. "By the way, did I tell you I'm best man at the wedding? Beast Boy is, too, but I also need to come up with a toast. A speech."

Starfire grinned. "That is wonderful! I've been appointed the flower girl by Cyborg!"

"Flower girl? I always thought that was something a much younger girl would be doing."

Starfire giggled. "Cyborg said I was suited for the task. He said I'm very cute enough to be throwing around flower petals and that my experience on the runway would probably help when walking down the aisle. I'm delighted!"

"I definitely see where Cyborg's coming from. Luckily for you, all you have to do is throw around flowers here and there. I still have no clue what to say in my toast. I've never really done anything like that."

"Mhm," Starfire replied. "You'll surely have to discuss his newfound happiness with Sarah."

"Well, of course."

"It must be nice to know who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Robin looked down at his hands. He once knew who he wanted to be with forever. His intentions turned out into something else altogether, however.

"Are you telling me this or are you suggesting I say that in the toast?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, uh, both?"

As a friend, Robin told Starfire, "You have a few years on your hand. Cyborg's older. You'll find someone to share your life with."

It was bittersweet to hear something like that from someone Starfire had such strong feelings for. It was comforting to hear but also sad to know that Robin didn't think that _he_ could be the one she wanted to be with. She didn't need to see Robin all the time, but she knew that her feelings remained the same since the day she first saw him up until that moment.

"So what are your plans for today?" Robin asked, sensing the silence in the room. The only reason he said what he said was because he knew Starfire would find someone who loved her very much, but also because he had a gut feeling that he wouldn't be that person for her. Starfire hadn't seen Robin in years and people change. What could she possibly be seeing in him now that would convince her to spend her life with him forever?

"Ah! You reminded me that I have to go to a party that Simone is throwing!" Starfire jumped out of bed and pushed away the rest of her food. "I have to take a shower! I haven't taken one in two days. Oh my, why did I just say that out loud? Gah, I'm a madman."

Robin chuckled. "Relax, Starfire. It's just me. I'm your friend. You can say anything in front of me."

Starfire stood still. "I need to get her address! I'll call her. And Robin, would you like to come with me?"

"To your party? I don't want to be intrusive…"

"Nonsense, you will have fun! Simone is very nice and sociable."

"Well…" Robin wasn't sure about going to a party with Starfire. Everytime he did go to a party, he always picked up a girl –that wasn't something he wanted to do in front of Starfire. He didn't want to give her a bad impression.

"Please, Robin, you have to come! I would love for you to be there, even if you just stay for twenty minutes."

"I guess I could go," Robin said, reluctantly. "But I guess I'll stay long enough to take pictures of New York City's night life. You're not the only photographer in this room."

"This is wonderful! My new best friend meeting my old best friend! This is great news. I have to go out right now and buy an outfit! I have nothing to wear. Oh my …"

For the next few hours, Starfire paced around here and there and came in and out of the hotel room with different bags in her hands. Robin just inserted a new roll of film in his camera and threw on a plain shirt and wore an argyle cardigan. As for Starfire, she wore a casual yet classy dress and let her hair out. The bathroom door was open and Starfire and brushing her hair one more time. Robin caught her smiling at him from the mirror, and he chose that moment to snap a picture. Starfire laughed and said, "I probably look horrible!"

"No, you probably look amazing and when I get these developed, you'll end up agreeing," Robin replied. "Now, let's go get a cab."

The cab ride was fun for the two friends. Starfire marveled at the sights like a little girl and Robin smirked during his amusement of watching her. Starfire rolled down the window of a taxi and stuck her head out to have the wind blow in her hair. Robin took this as a chance to take a picture of Starfire's playfulness.

Robin offered to pay the cab driver even though Starfire wanted to do so first. When they got out of the car, Starfire came across paparazzi, who were eagerly waiting outside Simone Leslie's apartment. One person yelled out, "Kori Anders, who's that?" She simply looked down and smiled, as Robin noticed.

They took an elevator to Simone's apartment which was on the fifth floor.

Robin said, "I think I'm lucky enough to say that I'm used to paparazzi. You know, when I'm with Bruce and now with you."

"I try to behave myself when I'm around them," Starfire said.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean there's a _naughty_ side to you?"

The elevator doors opened and Starfire began to step out and replied, "That's for you to find out." She winked at him, causing Robin's cheeks to grow warm.

He followed behind Starfire, who rang the doorbell. He was feeling rather anxious because he intended to make a good impression on Starfire's –well, _Kori Anders'_, friends. He wanted them to like him. Robin was also hoping he would be able to enjoy himself for however long he decided to stay.

Simone Leslie is _hot_, Robin thought, when she appeared at the front door, smiling when she saw Starfire.

"Kori," she squealed. "How are you?" While she hugged the redhead, she also asked, "Who is your _friend_?"

Starfire lightly touched Robin's arm and introduced him. "This is my good friend Richard. We're both in New York for our friend's wedding."

"It's nice to meet you," Robin said, shaking Simone's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," she said. "I'm Simone, if you didn't know."

"How could I not?" Robin teased.

Starfire felt as though Robin and Simone were entering the act of flirtatious behavior, so she excused herself and tried to find someone else to talk to. Finally, she found a familiar face, Noah. They were on good terms even though she felt horrible for ending things with him. However, a few weeks after they broke up, Starfire bumped into him with a girlfriend. Being in a relationship makes the transition to friendship much easier, Starfire learned.

"Noah, how nice to see you," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Kori! It's always great to see you. Hey, I noticed you came in with a guy. He's good looking, too. Is he special?" he grinned and ruffed her hair.

"I believe you've been drinking too much already," Starfire answered. "He's just a friend."

"Mhm. He's a photographer, too, I can see."

Starfire and Noah both looked over at Robin, who was taking photos of Simone and other guests at the party. Starfire was glad that Robin wasn't bored. But she wasn't sure whether she liked the way Simone and he interacted with each other when they met. Perhaps bringing him along wasn't a good idea, after all.

"Why don't I introduce you then since you're so interested in him?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Noah said. "Hey, I have news to tell you. I'm gonna be a daddy! Isn't that great?"

Starfire laughed. "Really? That's great news. Who is …?"

"Still Grace, the girl I've been with since you and I ended things. Hey, things work out for the best, don't they? You're gonna be the first one I say this to, so I hope you can keep a secret."

"I love secrets! Tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Noah said, smiling ear to ear. He even hugged Starfire in excitement.

However, Starfire wanted to be happy for her friend, but couldn't be. Somehow, she felt slightly disheartened at the news. Everyone she knew seemed to be able to find happiness with someone else. Cyborg was going to get married, Simone shamelessly flirts with whomever she pleases, and now Noah was thinking of proposing to his expecting girlfriend. Why wasn't she able to find someone?

"That's wonderful," Starfire said. "Congratulations! I'm sure she will say yes to you."

Although Noah was tipsy, he knew that Starfire wasn't as happy as she ought to be. "Kori, what's wrong? You don't seem too happy."

"It's nothing," she replied. "Really. I was just reminded of something else, that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I will be fine." Starfire smiled and soon they were among Robin, Simone, and others who were fascinated in Robin already.

"Kori, you really know how to make friends," Simone said, patting Robin's chest. "Look at Richard. He's a good dresser, he works at Wayne Enterprises, and he does photography as a hobby. Great guy, just great."

Robin chuckled and smiled at Starfire. "Thanks for bringing me here, Kori."

All Starfire was able to do was smile back. She was determined to have a good time. She knew she would've even if this were two weeks ago and she didn't invite Robin to stay with her. "It's good to know you're enjoying yourself. I want you to meet Noah."

"Hey there, buddy," Noah said, shaking Robin's hand. "Wayne Enterprises. How cool is that. Hey, have you met Bruce Wayne? That guy's a stud."

"Well, I actually know him pretty well," Robin said, sending Starfire a knowing smile. "I'm kinda adopted by him." So this is the old boyfriend, Robin thought.

"That's so cool," one of the girls in the crowd said. Her name was Erica and she, too, was a model that worked with Simone and Starfire. She was closer to Simone than with Kori Anders. "Is he really that much of a manwhore?"

Robin laughed. "I'm not going to say a word about that."

"It's an opportunity to learn from the best, then," Erica said, making eye contact with Robin.

Starfire frowned. Noah put his arm around her, which Robin noticed and felt awkward about. He rarely saw Starfire interact with another male. This was new territory for him.

"So you take pictures," Noah said. "I'm a photographer myself. I've had the chance to take pictures of the one and only Kori Anders, you see. You have a Flickr?"

"He does! And his pictures are amazing," Erica answered. "I looked up his photos on my phone. They're really good."

"Huh," Noah replied, "Kori, you seen his pictures?"

Starfire regrettably never saw any of the photos Robin took and she was upset that her friends were looking at them before she did. It wasn't fair. She's known him first and for a longer time. They didn't know Robin as well as she did. But, people do change during four years, Starfire began to think. Maybe I don't know him that well anymore.

"I like looking at other people's photography with time on my hand. To think about them and try to figure out what the photographer may have been thinking when he or she took his or her photos," Starfire said. "My reunion with Richard hasn't been long enough for me to ask about his photography."

"You know, I wouldn't mind hanging up a photo of yours on my bedroom wall," said one of Simone's friends that joined the group. "The picture of that couple riding their bikes. You were behind them."

"Kori isn't a bad at taking pictures either," Simone said. "She took this whole set of pictures of Noah and Grace. They were candids, which made the pictures even more interesting to look at. It's like she chronicled their entire relationship –the smiles, the hand holding, the kisses. Very impressive."

Starfire blushed. "It was just a way to pass time …"

"I'd love to see them," Robin said. "It reminds me of this picture I took of my friends a few years ago." He turned to Starfire and said, "You remember Gar and Rachel, of course." He was referring to Beast Boy and Raven. "They were together on a couch and just sort of fell asleep. They weren't together but it looks like it in the photo. It's the first picture I put on my Flickr."

Starfire had seen that picture when Robin first took it. Beast Boy's head rested on Raven's shoulder and the sunlight just hit their faces lightly. It _was_ a nice picture to look at.

"Hey, guys, I've gotta take you guys out to the roof. It's spectacular!" Simone claimed.

She dragged everyone along with her, but Robin lightly grabbed Starfire's arm and said, "I'm enjoying myself here, but I think I'm gonna go. You know, to capture some more intimate moments of the lives of strangers and the thriving night life of this city that never seems to sleep." He smiled and squeezed her arm. "I hope you don't mind."

Starfire touched his shoulder. "Of course not. You should enjoy yourself however you like. I don't wish to stop you. I'll see you later tonight." She hugged him, as friends often do, and walked over to Simone and Noah.

Robin was heading out the door when someone touched the small of his back. He turned around and saw Erica, looking at him eagerly and with fascination.

"Richard," she said, "why don't I walk you out?"

All of a sudden, Robin felt numb and vulnerable to this girl. Did he want her? Not quite. But he knew what was going to come next and he knew that he'd later regret it.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go."

When the two of them left the building, they walked across the street to catch a taxicab. Erica stood under a streetlight, which gave Robin the inspiration to take a picture of her.

"Wait just a second –stay there," Robin said, getting his camera ready.

Erica laughed and heard the snap of the camera. Robin looked at Erica and frowned. There was something wrong with the picture and it was the presence of Erica instead of Starfire. He felt sad that he wasn't with Starfire. There was such a limited time he could spend with her and he was wasting it with Erica. Who knew when Starfire and he would meet like this again?

"I feel like you're suddenly extremely disappointed with me," Erica said, moving closer to Robin. "Something wrong?"

Robin shook his head. He came up with an excuse, "It's the light. Not sure if there was enough of it."

Erica slid her fingers into his. "I like the dark. I'm better off in it."

They finally got in a cab and Robin did what he wanted to restrain himself from doing during his time with Starfire. He couldn't help it. He couldn't push Erica away from making her moves on him because he wanted to be nice. Fooling around with other girls was a bad habit of Robin's. It was rare that he did it with a girl he actually cared for.

In the car, Erica's hands pushed up Robin's chest, his tongue entering her mouth, and the sounds of heavy breathing heated up the vehicle. At the hotel, Robin fumbled to get into the room, and once they did, he first put down his camera and pushed Erica up against the wall. She wrapped one leg around his and caressed his neck with her trail of kisses. All Robin could think was, This needs to stop. I have to stop this.

He pulled away and Erica smiled at him. She said, "You're pretty good. Do you want to …?"

"I can't. Actually, I think it's better if you leave," he said meekly.

Erica looked in disbelief. "You want me to go? I don't understand. We just started."

Robin felt bad but he wasn't fond of Erica nor what they were getting into. In truth, he wanted to be alone. He should've just walked around the city to take pictures but instead he was seduced into coming back to his hotel room.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm not feeling up to it."

Erica looked at him. "It's Kori, isn't it? I saw the way you two looked at each other. Here I thought thinking she was just a frigid, little girl." She made her way to the door and said, "It was nice meeting you, Richard. Mention me to Bruce, alright?"

Robin rolled his eyes and lied down on the sofa. He didn't want to be there. He felt like a little boy and just wanted to spin in circles. He felt like an idiot, going for a girl like Erica, who was obviously just interested in sex. Then again, what was Robin? He always played with girls' hearts, but he had a special reason.

He fell asleep on the couch until he heard Starfire come in. Robin immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes. Starfire stood near him, staring at him.

She swallowed when she saw red lipstick marks on Robin's neck and knew what he was up to when he told her he'd be exploring the city. Starfire felt deceived and foolish. She wondered what kind of boy she was in love with.

"Starfire, hey," Robin said. "How was the rest of your night?"

"It was good," Starfire answered. "But I suppose it wasn't as good as yours."

Robin froze. "What do you mean?" He stood up. Did she know? Did she see Erica and him walk out together?

"You should take a look at yourself in the mirror," Starfire said. She looked down on the floor. "I thought you were going to take pictures of the nightlife here. I did not know you were like this."

Robin looked away, ashamed. "Starfire, I'm not. Erica –_she_ came on to me. And I couldn't stop her …" He had no idea what Starfire thought of him now and he knew that she was disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself, too, for showing this side of him to her. "I'm sorry."

"Erica? You were kissing _Erica_?" Starfire questioned. She disliked Erica. She disliked the idea of Robin and Erica. Starfire knew it was a mistake to bring Robin to Simone's party. It was all her fault. She was the one pushing Robin away from her and into the arms of other girls.

"Star, it didn't mean anything," Robin tried to explain. "Trust me, please."

"Then why did you do it?"

The question sent chills up Robin's spine. It wasn't that Robin was forced or inclined to reciprocate the needs of these girls –it was something between want and need. Robin wanted to hook up with girls because he needed to remind himself that there would never be another Starfire.

"Starfire," Robin said. "That's not an easy question to answer."

Starfire looked at him and sadly sighed. She would never be the one Robin wanted to be with if he did things like this. She walked to her room and without even taking off her dress or brushing her teeth, she slipped into bed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep even though it would be difficult for her after what happened with Robin.

Meanwhile, Robin let a good twenty minutes pass before he went to bed. He saw Starfire "asleep," but he knew that she was still awake.

Facing her direction, in bed, Robin said, "I do it because I'm a masochist." He waited to hear something from her. "I always try to remind myself that there will never be another Starfire in my life. So there's your answer."


	3. The Third

**I want to thank you all for reading this, it means a lot. I hope you like it so far. This chapter is slightly dialogue driven, so I hope it manages to keep your attention.**

* * *

Starfire wasn't able to sleep well that night after hearing Robin. She was thrilled to know that she had been on Robin's mind. She was also irked to know that Robin's masochism revolved around her. Starfire didn't intend to hurt Robin and she wished that he wouldn't try to put himself in pain.

The scarlet-headed girl got out of bed before the boy wonder did and used a notepad that was a compliment of the hotel. It was on a table between the two beds and Starfire used a pen from the drawer to scribble a note. She tiptoed a few steps towards Robin, who appeared to be in a deep slumber, and laid the notepad on his torso so he would notice it when he woke up.

Starfire went to take a shower and sat on the couch to read the newspaper after she got dressed. She felt guilty for putting Robin in the spotlight the previous night, so she wanted to make it up to him. Starfire was going to treat Robin to a good day that day.

Meanwhile, groggy-eyed Robin began to wake up and felt a lightweight object pressing down on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and read what the note said.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made last night such a big deal. What you do and with whom is not my business. Please forgive me. Love always, Starfire._

Robin reread the note and felt relieved that Starfire wasn't mad at him for anything. He still felt embarrassed about his risqué side being exposed to her. Robin had to make it up to her, though. He knew he disappointed Starfire in a way, so he wanted to give her a pleasant day. Maybe they could stroll around the city together and eat at a café. He didn't know but he wanted to do something.

He rushed to get dressed and ready and entered the room Starfire was reading in. She didn't look up when he entered, but he still had the notepad in his hand. He started writing on the paper and passed the pad to Starfire.

_I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. But I'm glad you're not mad at me. That'd be horrible._

Starfire smiled and wrote back.

_I guess we're on the same page then! (No pun intended.) Robin –I want to have fun today and I want you to be with me! So …let's go to the beach! (No distractions, just a good, healthy conversation.)_

Robin wrote back, _Eek. I don't really have any swimming trunks. But it does sound like fun. I think we could use some fun. _

Her: _We can go buy them for you! And I can get the champagne. _

Him: _Ah, champagne? I didn't know you were a drinker. You're getting me psyched for today, if anything, I'll admit._

Her: (I don't think I ever had to _try_ to get you "psyched" for anything.) I drink –in healthy amounts, if I may add.

Him: _(Ouch. You're making me feel nostalgic. Do you notice how sometimes the things we want to say most, or some of the things better left unsaid but dying to be acknowledged are in parentheses?) Well, I'm interested to be drinking with you. Can we talk now?_

Her: _Yes, Robin, we can._

"I'm hungry," Robin said, speaking first. "Let's go out to eat."

Starfire, grinning, said, "Yes, Robin. Let's go out."

Robin and Starfire were sitting outside of a tiny café on the corner of a street a few blocks away from their hotel. They were enjoying their food and conversation about some of the new interests they picked up. To someone who passed by them, Robin and Starfire would look like an urban, artsy couple. Robin was wearing a thickly striped crimson and gray T-shirt with skinny denim and Starfire was wearing a red and white checkered dress and a beret. They looked very well put together.

"I listen to a lot of music now," Starfire said. "I remember Beast –I mean, Gar, putting on all his CDs of these different genres back when we all lived together as a team. I'm unsure of whether he would like my music taste now."

Robin smirked. "I know Gar's taste in music pretty well. He's an eclectic guy. Tell me what you listen to."

"Well, I listen to older music. I find that they focus more on melody and lyrics rather than making cool noises with technology nowadays. Let's see. I adore Buddy Holly. I also like Dusty Springfield, Frank Sinatra, Duke Ellington –and how could I forget! –Louis Armstrong."

"Nice taste, Kori. I always liked Buddy Holly's glasses."

Starfire giggled. "They are –_quirky_, aren't they? But I do like some bands from this decade, too. Simone introduced me to them. I like Feist and Elliot Smith. They are very good musicians."

"I am in love with Feist!" Robin exclaimed. "Well, uh, yeah. My favorite band is The Magnetic Fields. I think you'd like them. Maybe I can burn you a CD of their stuff."

After a pause, Starfire said, "I'd like that."

"Yeah. I also like this band called Deerhunter. Seeing how you're more into the voice and lyrics of a song, you probably wouldn't like them. They're still amazing, though. I also like Stars. They're this cool, orchestral-pop band. I love music. It helps me get rid of stress and such."

"I think simply talking about music gets rid of any like feelings," Starfire said. "Look at you, you're glowing with smiles! It's quite nice, actually."

"I wouldn't say I'm _glowing_," Robin said. "But I am happy here. Right now."

"I'm very happy to hear that."

Robin had missed sitting with Starfire and talking about themselves. She used to put so many smiles on his face and after all this time, she still managed to leave Robin on cloud nine. Although he was already thinking about how he missed their joyful conversations, Robin started to think about how he would continue to miss Starfire when the wedding was over. They would continue on with their lives. Starfire would be Kori Anders to him again and he would be Batman's occasional sidekick and live a life as a businessman.

A girl and her friend passed by Starfire and Robin but the two girls came back again, smiling. The girl was Asian and her friend was blonde. She gaped at Starfire, who politely smiled at her.

"Oh my God! I, I- I'm Victoria!" the girl introduced herself. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I mean, I love fashion, and you make everything look so good and stylish. Can I get a picture with you?"

Starfire cast a look on Robin that said _I'm really tired of having to do this_ but smiled at Victoria and said, "Sure. Thank you for the compliments."

The blonde friend of Victoria's looked over Robin, who realized that he was being checked out by a girl who was a few years younger than he was. Feeling uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat. However, he wasn't able to ignore her. She asked, "Are you guys a couple?"

Starfire froze for a second but regained herself. "No, we're just friends." She posed for a picture with Victoria and told her, "It was nice to meet you."

"You guys would make a cute couple. I mean, people would want to look at magazines and see you two strolling around, hand in hand," the blonde friend continued to say. She received a look from Victoria and said, "Just saying."

"Bye, Kori Anders!" Victoria squealed as she walked away.

Starfire looked sheepishly at Robin who merely shrugged.

"So you love the job but hate the fans?"

"I like my fans. The job, too. But it gets a little repetitive sometimes. It becomes somewhat boring. When I first began, it was almost unbelievable when people began to recognize me as Kori Anders." She lowered her voice and continued, "Not as Starfire."

"Hmm. Do you ever think you'd want to go back as a heroine?"

Starfire shrugged. "That was one of the best experiences of my life. If I could go back to that time, I would. It was so unpredictable. We never knew what came next. But now, I'm in a different chapter of my life. I think I should just look forward. I'm doing something I love and I'm with many of my friends. It's not that bad."

"I get what you're saying," Robin agreed. "I mean, I'm still kinda stuck with the whole hero persona. This is sorta risky, talking about this here. Whatever. The thing is, I kinda miss the victory, the glory. Now, it's pretty much Batman in the spotlight. I'm okay with that. I'm fine with sharing the spotlight. But, I miss our old gang the most."

"I suppose you think about it often."

"Star," Robin said, calling her by her real name, "I think about it all the time."

Then I've been doing a great job not making everything about you, Starfire thought sadly. She took a sip of the chai tea latte she had ordered and smiled at Robin.

After eating, Starfire made Robin buy a pair of shorts he could wear at the beach. They also bought sun screen, a beach towel, and a blanket. While Robin was looking for shorts, Starfire even bought two bottles of champagne. She wanted this day to be fun. No worries at all.

At the beach, Starfire was wearing a violet colored bikini and sat on the blanket she brought along with her. She patted the space next to her, signaling Robin to sit next to her.

"I'm glad I brought my camera," Robin said. "This is a great place for photos." He turned to Starfire and smiled at her. "Who would've thought, four years ago, that we'd be meeting for Cyborg's wedding? I still can't believe he's getting hitched."

"It is very strange, indeed. But I am happy for Cyborg. After everything he's done for others and us, I think he deserves all the happiness he can receive from Sarah."

"I've met her once at this seminar. She's pretty cool. Cyborg has quite the eye."

"What is she like? Is she nice? Is she pretty? I need to know what kind of person my friend will be marrying!"

Robin chuckled. "She can joke around, which most guys like Cyborg like. Sarah is sweet, but I know a girl who's even sweeter." He playfully nudged Starfire. "Sorry, that was kind of lame. Uh. Right, well, Sarah's a pretty girl. I mean, she's nice to look at, I guess. But the thing I like most about her is how she treats Cyborg. From what I hear from him personally; Sarah treats him good. I think that's all that matters."

"I wish I had someone who treated me well. Hmph."

Robin looked at Starfire and noticed she was already drinking the champagne she brought along. Her pout is adorable, he thought. I'd treat her well.

"I didn't realize you were already drinking. I thought you said you drink in healthy amounts."

"I brought a bottle for you!"

"Uh, thanks. I'm going to assume it was the alcohol talking when you said that."

"No one loves me," Starfire sighed.

"What are you talking about? You're not someone unlikeable. I mean, think of all the fans you have. Those fashion critics you've wooed. Your friends. They all love you. I love you." Receiving a blank stare from Starfire, he quickly added, "Because you're my friend! I can't just dislike one of my best friends."

Starfire sighed again. Although she was getting slightly tipsy, she was still able to think straight momentarily. She couldn't help but feel hopeful when Robin told her he loved her. Starfire hoped that it wasn't in a platonic way, however. But it was and it didn't make Starfire happy. Yet, it didn't upset her to know that Robin loved her, either.

"Thank you for that, Robin. I appreciate it greatly! Oh my! I just realized! _We're seeing Beast Boy and Raven tomorrow!_"

Robin decided to take a sip from the drink Starfire offered. He was going to drink responsibly since someone had to be good.

"Ah, I didn't know that you or Raven were going to be there. When Beast Boy told me he wanted to hang out, I thought it was just me and him. The more, the merrier, I guess. Cool."

Starfire giggled. "I know something you don't know!"

Robin raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"I'm just gonna have to force it out of you." He smirked. Starfire was almost done with her bottle. Part of Robin was worried and part of him thought that this now drunk Starfire would be interesting to cooperate with.

"How do you plan on doing that, Mister?"

"By tickling you!" Robin grinned.

He touched her torso and tickled her, touching her in all the right spots. Starfire was in a delighted mood; she was laughing uncontrollably while trying to force Robin to stop. It was one of the rare moments Robin and Starfire touched, skin-to-skin, but it was very nice for the both of them. Robin had been dying to have some kind of contact with Starfire.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Starfire squealed.

Robin sat up. "Great. Now what's this secret?"

"It's Beast Boy and Raven!"

"Well …alright. What about them?"

"Robin, you are so oblivious. You're quite clever, too. I never understood how that worked out for you. Why, it took you ages for you to give me the perfect chance to let you know how I felt for you."

Starfire was clearly drunk, so she said whatever came to her mind. Robin was irked by her dialogue.

"I'm not oblivious. I had good reason to. We were heroes at the time. We couldn't get distracted."

"Oh, Robin. You're such a good man. You always put others before yourself. You're not selfish at all. Not at all. If only there were other Robins in the world!"

"Gee, thanks, Star. I think we're fine with just one Robin in the world, though."

Starfire didn't say anything. She felt like taking a nap all of a sudden. She also pondered over what she said. The reason she wanted Robin so much was because there was only one of him. Starfire didn't want to share him but maybe it was for the best that they weren't romantically involved.

"Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"You're not really saying anything."

"I'm just thinking."

"I see." Robin looked around uncomfortably. "Well, just so you know, you never told me the secret revolving BB and Raven, so I'm going to have to hold a grudge against you."

"They're together! They're a couple! Robin, only _you_ would completely ignore the potential they had as a couple while we were the Titans."

Robin frowned. "Even though you're drunk, you still do talk a lot. Then again, when Starfire doesn't talk, we know there's a problem."

"I'm sleepy."

"What an arbitrary piece of information."

"Let's sleep!"

"Here? I don't know, we could get robbed or something."

"Robin, that won't happen. Look at all the people here. We can just cover our belongings with our towel. Come on, Robin." Starfire yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Robin looked at her incredibly. Starfire seemed to have the same playfulness she had when she was a teenager, but it showed through many different ways, including an intoxicated state.

Starfire lay down on her stomach. "Hold me, Robin."

Robin blinked. "What?" This was coming at him faster than he thought. He wasn't sure what Starfire quite meant.

"Hold me," Starfire whispered. "Like you used to."

Robin laid beside her and put his arm around her. The breeze from the waves sent chills down his spine, especially since Starfire was so close to him.

"You're testing me," Robin wanted to say out loud, "I'm not going to fail. I'm going to prove to you that all of this –sharing the room, being here with you now –it's not about _us_. It's about us being friends."

He felt Starfire breathe deeply. Sleepily, she said, "I love The Magnetic Fields, too, Robin. Will you still make that CD for me?"

Robin pulled her in tighter. "Of course, Star." Robin would do _anything_ for her, he realized. Even if it was giving her a mix of songs she was already familiar with yet still wanted for an unknown reason to him.


	4. The Fourth

**Sorry it took a while for an update! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please review, comments make me happy! **

* * *

The next morning, Robin looked out the window and saw the skyscrapers that made up New York City. He thought it was a nice scene to look at, especially with the sun hovering over the tall buildings. Busy people would be walking out and about, minding their own businesses. It was a strange city. It was easy to get lost in it, too, physically and mentally.

The young man took a deep breath and pondered over the events that occurred the previous day. He enjoyed his time with Starfire at the beach but there were still moments where he was utterly confused. Starfire had rarely been the straightforward-"Now-kiss-me-like-this" kind. As far as Robin knew, Starfire and he usually shied away from intimacy, especially when they were still the Teen Titans. He supposed this was just the way she was when she was drunk. He did like holding her, though.

Even though Robin and Starfire spent a few days with each other, there were still some things that were exposed. Starfire hadn't expected Robin to be the kind who would leave parties with other girls and fool around with them. Robin hadn't thought that Starfire was the type who would try to have fun with alcohol. They were permissible to say the least, but these newfound aspects of each other's characters always came up in their heads. What bothered Robin the most about Starfire was how she cried the other night and wouldn't tell him what bothered her. He thought that Starfire shared such things.

Yet, Robin still couldn't help but feel that attraction he first had for Starfire when they met. It was amazing how she had him hooked on her through their first kiss, even though she used the lip contact as a method to learn a language. Robin was blown away by it. His crush on Starfire turned into something more and he eventually stepped out of his guard and loved Starfire.

Surprising Robin, Starfire stood next to him in a yellow cotton dress looking rather luminous. Her appearance struck Robin at once and he continued to think about how he loved Starfire and _still_ did even if she picked up new habits. She was still Starfire. She was still perfect.

"Star," Robin began, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I suppose that you didn't realize I had awaken since you were in such a pensive state," Starfire replied. She smiled. "How are you this morning? Is something wrong?"

Robin smiled at her, moving a strand of Starfire's red, soft hair from her green eyes. "Everything is perfect, Star. Nothing's wrong. How's it going with you?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but I can get over it if I distract myself. Um, Robin, did I –"

"Did you do what?"

Starfire looked away shyly. Robin thought she was going to ask something that would be hard for him to answer, something like, "Did I say anything to you about…_us_?" but instead, Starfire asked, "Did I happen to throw up?"

Robin chuckled. "Uh. Kinda. But it wasn't that bad. You hold your alcohol in better than other people I know. Don't worry about it, though."

Starfire looked relieved. "Okay, good. Robin, I need to buy some comforters and I suppose I can go to an Ikea. It's in Brooklyn and we're meeting Beast Boy and Raven at some place in Williamsburg, so do you think you can accompany me on this small shopping trip? Unless you have any other plans, of course. Or if you want to be alone. I don't mind. I can take the train or a cab, it's –"

"I can drive you there. I don't really have anything to do, so it's not a problem. Why are you buying blankets from here? Couldn't you buy any in Chicago?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking that it would be a good way for me to pass time until I see Raven and Beast Boy. And I _love_ Ikea! You should see my room, it's filled with their furniture."

Robin sadly thought of how he would never be able to see Starfire's room at her apartment in Chicago because the two of them silently acknowledged that after the wedding, neither of them would be able to keep in thorough contact, nor would they see each other soon.

"Well," Robin said, "what are we waiting for? Let's go."

At the store, Robin and Starfire were greeted with an air-conditioned atmosphere. Robin could instantly see Starfire's childlike enthusiasm bursting through her smiles. He grabbed a shopping bag for her, knowing that Starfire would be on a spree.

"Look at the stuffed animals!" Starfire squealed. "Oh, I need to get that cute little sheep!" She was obviously delighted to see so many pleasant looking things at once. Starfire managed to make Robin swoon once again.

"Careful, now," Robin said. "Let's not spend too much money here. After all, we came for blankets."

"But they're so adorable!" Starfire said. She held a stuffed puppy in front of his face. "Isn't this the cutest thing you've seen?"

After you, Robin thought to himself. "Sure it is."

"I will buy it for you, then!"

"Star –_Kori_."

"_Richard_. It will be a present on my behalf! I'm going to buy it even if you don't want me to."

"You really don't have to do this for me."

"I want to!" She clutched the toys to her chest. She then looked like she had an idea and said, "Let's see if you're still quick and agile, Robin." She sprinted and called out, "Catch me!"

Robin stood in awe and embarrassment. He didn't want to embarrass himself in public yet he still wanted to run after her. Swallowing his pride, Robin went after the girl, who entered the bed frames show room, still holding the stuffed toys.

Robin caught her from behind and they both fell into a bed. Starfire giggled and Robin lay next to her, smiling. Then, Starfire looked at him plainly and said, "I'm sorry this is the only time we can be like this."

If Robin were to say it, he'd had say something like, "It's too bad this won't happen again." Instead, Starfire was the one who openly acknowledged their limited time to spend with each other. Robin and Starfire were saddened to know that this was probably the only time they'd be able to touch the borders of intimacy, share the events of their lives, and wake up in the presence of someone who meant so much to them.

"I know," Robin whispered.

Just then, a woman who seemed to be the same age of Starfire and Robin interrupted their moment and said, "I can't believe I'm seeing someone _famous_ in front of my eyes." She was of average height and a brunette. She looked the two of them, who were still in bed together, in amazement. "Kori Anders, I love watching you walk down the runway!"

Starfire meekly sat up and straightened herself. "Um, why, thank you."

"This is incredible for me, it really is," the woman continued. "Seeing you made my day." She completely ignored Robin, who stood and brushed off any dust on his shirt.

Robin gave Starfire a look and began to slowly walk off, seeing if there were any bed sheets he would want. Many of the designs and patterns he saw looked rather feminine and more suitable for a married household. Being a single guy living in an apartment in Hoboken, NJ, Robin was well suited to striped sheets and pale blue pillow covers. Even when he stayed over at the Wayne Manor, Robin slept in duller colors.

After a few minutes, Starfire caught up to Robin. "I apologize, Robin," she said to him. "I usually do not have many admirers come up to me in one week."

Robin smiled at her. "It's okay."

The two of them silently looked at comforters. Robin saw a geometric design that consisted of blue, gray, and white colors. They reminded him of Cyborg, who was the reason why Robin was able to spend such nice times with Starfire. He observed the blanket once more and imagined a couple asleep in bed, tugging at blanket. Cyborg was not only going to share numerous bedroom products with Sarah, but also his life.

"What are you thinking about?" Starfire asked.

"Cyborg."

"Ah."

"See, not only will he be sharing his life with Sarah, but a blanket, too." Robin paused. "It's probably a stupid thing to think about."

"No, I think it's fine. You kind of make an interesting point, though, in a way. Cyborg will be sharing many things with his wife now. It'll be a new life for him."

"It's weird, though. He's the first of us to get married, which means sooner or later, we'll be deciding to share blankets with others, too."

Starfire looked at Robin. Unsure of what to say, she simply smiled at him. Robin was the one Starfire wanted to share a blanket with. Even if she tried blocking him out of her mind countless times, thought she imagined him in fashion show audiences, and never mentioned him out loud to her friends, Starfire still knew that there'd be no one else like Robin; that she wanting to spend her life with Robin was something she knew all along.

Later that day, Starfire and Robin went to a bar and lounge at a trendy neighborhood in Brooklyn to see their friends, Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire was completely thrilled to see her old friends again, but Robin was satisfied to know that she wouldn't be inviting them to stay with her at her room. It was the ultimate _I chose you_.

Beast Boy and Raven were already sitting inside the lounge. Beast Boy was sporting a huge grin on his face and Raven kept her cool and smirked. Starfire rushed over to her old friends and squeezed the two of them to her chest. Robin, amused, stood back and gave a little wave to his pals.

"Kori! Dick!" Beast Boy said. "It's great to see you guys."

"Likewise," Raven added. "How are you?"

Robin looked at Starfire and smiled. "I'm doing pretty well. It's really nice to see you two again. All we need is Victor around and this would feel complete."

"Oh, Garfield, -and Rachel! I'm so delighted to see you two! It's wonderful you guys are here together," Starfire squealed.

Beast Boy chuckled. "It's _Gar_, missy. Look at you, all cute and bubbly. You know, most models look so mean to me. But you're a contradiction."

"I assure you, many models are quite nice."

Robin turned to Raven. "Looking good, Rae. What's new?"

She took a sip from her drink. "I'm actually doing great these days. I volunteer at this place a few blocks away from my loft and instruct a yoga class. That occupies some of my time. Along with Garfield, ha. But other than that, I'm in Columbia's graduate program for law."

"That's great! Law, huh? That seems like you. So does the yoga. It kinda makes me feel pretty relieved that you haven't changed much." Robin looked at Beast Boy and Starfire, who were both laughing and in conversation about other things. "I heard about you and BB from Star."

Raven smiled. "Well …yeah."

"It's cool. He's a good guy."

"I know," Raven replied. She wore her dark hair loose. Raven looked thin and pale yet healthy. Her slender fingers picked up her drink once again as she added, "He moved in with me a week ago."

"Wow," Robin said. "I didn't know you guys were that serious. Congrats."

"I –I actually love him," Raven said. "Seeing how I've been able to share a place with the guy and I managed to survive, I figured I can relive the experience."

Robin empathetically smiled at Raven. He watched her look at Beast Boy. Although Raven wasn't the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve, there was a glowing look in her eye when they went on Beast Boy. Robin was even able to see the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"So what about you?" Raven asked. She nodded her head over to Starfire. "You guys arrived here together. Anything up with that?"

By then, Starfire and Beast Boy went to order something to eat, so Robin and Raven were free to speak in private until they came back.

Robin sighed. He shrugged. He knew he had to tell someone about everything Starfire-related on his mind. Raven seemed like the perfect person to vent out to, so he replied, "Even though we happen to share a hotel room together, nothing's up. It's just so nerve-wracking being with her sometimes. When I first saw her –emotions ran high. It's hard to explain."

"There must've been a million thoughts racing through your head. You probably asked yourself a bunch of questions."

"Yeah. I did."

"And did you answer the most important question of all?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

Robin sat, tense. He looked over to Starfire, who coincidentally looked over at the table he was sitting at and waved. She went back to talking to Beast Boy who was speaking to her animatedly. Robin knew all along the answer to that question but he never said it out loud. Was he really about to do so right at that moment?

"I –" Robin began.

"I know," Raven interrupted. "If you're going to admit it to anyone, it should be her first."

"I don't think I can. I feel like everything going on between me and her –it's just going to happen one time and this is it. I think we're just gonna have to spend this time with each other and leave it at that. Move forward."

Before Raven could answer, Beast Boy and Starfire came back. They brought a whole tray of shots. The red haired girl sat next to Robin and Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's waist. To an onlooker, this would look like a double date almost. To Robin's dismay, it wasn't. He looked at Raven, whose eyes spoke to him, "_I thought you were more of a fighter than that, Robin. I'm disappointed._"

Robin sunk in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked him. "You look rather distraught. Is something bothering you?"

Robin shook his head. "I'm fine, Star."

"Are you sure?"

"Relax, Star," Beast Boy said. "Robin just needs to get loosened up. Here." He passed Robin his drink. "No need to be so uptight here, buddy. Starfire was telling me about your day at the beach yesterday. You really need some of this stuff in your system."

Raven gave him a look and said, "I try keeping Garfield away from alcohol, so when he's close to it, he goes pretty crazy."

"I do not!" he replied. He turned to Robin and Starfire and grinned. "By the way, guys, there's something I –_we_ want to share." Beast Boy squeezed Raven's hand. "We're engaged!"

Both Starfire and Robin were thrilled to hear this news. Starfire couldn't even sit still in her seat. She was practically sitting on Beast Boy when she was delivering hugs to her friends. Robin sat back, smiling. He was happy his friends were able to find happiness in each other and would do so for the rest of their lives together. Robin looked at Starfire. He wanted her to be happy, too, with whatever she planned on doing and with whom. He wanted to be happy, too, with someone, eventually. But he wanted someone like Starfire but those girls simply didn't exist. There was only one Starfire and he didn't want her to get away from him another time.

Robin was able to chase after all the villains; even obsessively, in Slade's case. But when it came to the one person who was worth chasing all along, Robin wasn't able to convince her it was worth being together when she first ended things with him. Robin just let it be, even though it was paining his insides. It tore him up. So he decided to move out of the tower sooner than planned and into his dorm at school. Robin had never been more confused.

"Well would you look at that," Beast Boy said, pointing at Robin. "He's half drunk already."

"What? No," Robin replied. He was tired for words. All he had the heart to say was, "Congratulations on your engagement. Good job, BB."

Beast Boy grinned. "Thanks! This is going to be the ultimate wedding bash ever. There's gonna be tons of good music, an awesome buffet and –"

"Let's not get carried away here," Raven interrupted. "Robin's really chugging down this stuff."

Starfire looked at Robin. She had the sudden urge to hold Robin like a little boy, or even tuck him in his bed. Her maternal instincts were taking over her. Starfire simply stared at Robin and sighed. She didn't want him to drink away and waste himself. Even if it was just one night, she'd have to be the one to take care of him. However, that didn't sound like a bad idea for her. She wanted another chance to be close to Robin.

"The music's pretty sweet," Beast Boy said. He looked at everyone else in the bar. "Ugh, we're in hipsterville here."

"Look who's talking, you little vegan," Raven remarked. "Anyway, I'm gonna head over to the ladies' room. Wanna come with, Star?"

Starfire responded, "I would like to. Beast Boy, please watch out for Robin."

Robin said, "Don't worry, Star. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself. I mean, after all, I've been able to get through a lot." His friends hadn't moved an inch. "You know, first my parents died. But I've lived through that. I went through a lot on my own. You know, Starfire? When we broke up –I thought I was disembodied or something. But I got through it."

"Uh, Robin, dude," Beast Boy awkwardly began. "Are you …?"

"Case in point," Robin continued, "I will be fine even if no one's there with me."

Starfire was feeling very discomforted and tongue-tied about what she should say to Robin after his dialogue. She didn't know how Robin felt when she ended things with him.

"Starfire," Raven said. "Come with me."

In the bathroom, Starfire was almost ready to cry. She wanted to tell Robin so much about how she felt for him. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry that she broke up with him and that is was only because she felt insecure about his love for her. Starfire wanted another chance to make things right.

"What was said and what has been done is nothing to ponder over now," Raven said, fixing herself up. "It's only right to look forward."

"Raven," Starfire said, fighting back tears. "I just wish I could spend more time with him. In our lives apart, we're so busy. I've succeeded quite well in not making everything about Robin, but now –I can't just hide my feelings for him. I still care for him deeply. I just don't know what to do."

"Tell him. Be open with him. He deserves to know how you feel and you'll feel better when you let it all out. I know it seems hard. I know you're scared to let your guard down. But it'll be alright."

Starfire still wasn't convinced. Would she really be able to tell Robin how she felt? Starfire managed to move on through her life for the past four years without Robin. Although she didn't want to anymore, surely she would be able to continue doing so. After all, why would Robin want to be a part of her life? Starfire knew that if Robin decided to be with her, he'd give up his life of stability –he'd no longer go to parties and pick up girls, he wouldn't be able to visit Bruce as much if he'd be tagging along with her, and they wouldn't see each other that much, either. They were both busy. Why would either of them live their lives only as it relates to the other's?

"I am afraid he might not want to be with me anymore. Although he has just mentioned feelings of hurt, I don't think he feels the same way he once used to anymore," Starfire sadly said. "It has been a while since we've spoken. Feelings do change."

Raven sighed. She wasn't going to be the one who told Starfire otherwise. That had to be Robin's job. "Do what you think is right. It's what'll make you happy that matters, Star."

The two women left the restroom and walked back to their table, only to discover that Robin wasn't in his seat. Raven turned to Beast Boy and asked, "Where is he?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "He's talking to those chicks over there. I don't think they're hitting on each other, but look at the way that girl's eyeing him! Damn. Who knows that he's saying to them. I don't think he's feeling well."

"We've just been reacquainted for about twenty minutes or so! This is horrible," Starfire commented.

"Garfield's right, Robin's just not feeling well," Raven said. "Emotionally." She turned to Beast Boy. "I don't think it was best that you told him about us."

"I thought it would make him happy to know! I didn't think he'd flip out or anything." Beast Boy looked at Starfire. "I'm sorry, Star. Maybe you should talk to him and cool him down."

Starfire walked over to where Robin stood, who was then alone. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, maybe focusing on the music that was being played. When Starfire grew closer to him, he opened his eyes and gave her a tired smile.

"I _love_ this song," he said.

Starfire listened to the words. _"Your love might be the last time that I try…"_

"It's one of my favorite songs ever," Robin continued. "It hits me where it hurts." He demonstrated by taking Starfire's hand and placing it over where his heart was. He held it there and said, "I wish things were different, Star."

"Robin, please," Starfire said. "You're not well. Let me take care of you."

"I _wish_ you took care of me!"

Starfire took a deep breath. "You make things so hard, sometimes, Robin."

"Is that why you broke up with me? Is it? You know, that wasn't very nice of you."

"I didn't think it would hurt you so much."

"I loved you."

"And you no longer do?" Starfire finally asked.

She never got her answer because then Robin bent over and puked on the floor. The bar tender close by gave Starfire a dirty look and told her to take him outside. She helped him out on the sidewalk and took out her cell phone to call Beast Boy. She explained to him that they had to leave and that she will see Raven and him at the dinner rehearsal.

"Give me your keys, Robin," Starfire asked.

"Ugh. Sure. Whatever."

Starfire helped Robin into the passenger seat and she sat in the driver's seat. She learned how to drive from Cyborg, but this was one of the rare times she actually drove a car.

The two of them silently sat in the car as they made their way onto the Brooklyn Bridge. Then, Robin said, "Let's turn on the radio!"

"_Here's one of the best songs ever written –"I Only Want To Be With You" by Dusty Springfield!"_

Starfire blinked, not only because she adored Dusty Springfield's music, but because this was the song that was going to hit her where it hurt most. _It doesn't matter where you go or what you do. I want to spend each moment of the day with you. _The lyrics of the song were entering Starfire's head and couldn't exit her mind. She was engrossed in how well her feelings were depicted in a song.

"Starfire," Robin whispered.

She turned to look at him when they stopped at a red light but she only saw that he was asleep. Swallowing, Starfire said, "Robin, I still love you." She sighed and continued driving.

Back at the hotel, Starfire had to wake Robin up so that she could bring him up to their room. He groaned and complained about not feeling well. He woke up, anyway, and held on to Starfire for support while walking. Starfire hadn't realized that Robin was drinking so much during the night. Neither did any of the others.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Robin said inside the elevator.

"We're almost in our room, Robin."

"Ugh. What the hell is wrong with me…"

Starfire and Robin quickly went to the bathroom once they entered their room. Robin hurled into the toilet and Starfire was there behind him. Robin's insides were churning. He tried holding back tears ready to escape. He didn't want to cry in front of Starfire even if she had seen him at his worst. He couldn't believe he was drinking away while his friends were trying to celebrate such big news.

Robin went to the sink to splash his face with cold water. Starfire held out a towel and asked, "Are you okay, Robin? Would you like anything?"

Robin's knees felt weak. What was happening to him? He wondered what was happening to his strength all of a sudden. He thought he was about to fall and collapse on the floor. He thought his knees were going to collide with the cold, hard tiles of the bathroom floor, but Starfire was there to pick him up before he fell.

"You're so good to me, Star," Robin slurred. "You're so good."

"I am your friend, Robin," Starfire answered. "I'm there for you."

Robin's eyelids sunk. "Let me get something." He took his messenger bag and emptied out everything on the floor, pens, papers, and the stack of postcards he always kept with him, and picked up a CD. "This is for you, just you." It was the mix of Magnetic Fields' songs that Starfire said she wouldn't mind listening to.

"Now's not the time for this," Starfire said. "Just go to sleep." As she stepped closer to Robin's bed, her foot slid the postcards near the end of his bed. She hadn't noticed. Starfire took Robin's shoes off for him and brushed his hair away from his forehead. She looked at him with such admiration. Even if Robin needed someone to take care of him at times like this, Starfire would be there. She wanted to.

Robin took a look at Starfire through his heavy eyelids and whispered her name again. He tried focusing on the way she looked at him. He swore he saw love all over her face, or maybe it was just his feelings for her being mirrored through her complexion.

I'm pathetic, Robin thought. I'm scum. I'm like urchin. Here is someone who is perfect and look at what kind of position I put her in.

Starfire knew she wouldn't be able to sleep through the night with so many thoughts in her head, so she went to take a dose of Tylenol PM. The pills had a quick and strong effect on Starfire, so she fell into a deep sleep soon. All she dreamt about was Robin that night. She longed to be with him again.


	5. The Fifth

**Hey readers -thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it a lot. This chapter isn't really the most exciting, I must say, but it's necessary to keep things moving along. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Robin gained consciousness from his sleep. He laid in bed for a few moments and tried to reflect on the previous night's happenings. He remembered chain drinking when he was listening to his friends converse, he was able to recall regurgitating, but most importantly, he recollected the feeling of falling on a hard, cold floor he was experiencing but was picked up by Starfire.

Robin's head hurt. He was feeling slightly dizzy and was trying to think in a coherent manner. Robin sat up, slowly, in his bed. He looked at Starfire who was still sleeping. It didn't look like she would wake up anytime soon. Robin sighed. He was ashamed at himself. How could he get so drunk in front of Starfire? He already put himself in an awkward situation by making it obvious that he hooked up with a random girl he met. Robin didn't want to show this side of himself to Starfire –where he couldn't have any self-control and just dived into pleasures. Back when they were the Teen Titans, Robin was very stolid and self-controlling.

He stood up from his bed and started packing his things, which wasn't much. He only had a luggage of clothes and his messenger bag. Robin knew he couldn't stay in the same room with Starfire any longer. He was too embarrassed to. Robin would check into another hotel nearby and just meet Starfire at the dinner rehearsal, like they were originally supposed to before they met by chance at the park. Robin was going to try to make things go back to normal and he was going to start by pretending he hadn't spent his recent days with Starfire.

Robin scribbled a few words on a post-it and left it on the front door. When he closed the door behind him, he thought to himself, "I'm pathetic. How could I do this to us?" He walked two blocks away from the hotel where his car was parked and began to drive somewhere else.

Starfire awoke around noon. Sleep aids had strong effects on her body. The sound of her cell phone vibrating against a table woke the girl up.

She didn't see Robin in bed, or any of his belongings. Looking at the screen of her phone, Starfire answered the call after seeing Beast Boy's number.

"Hello?"

"Star, Raven and I were just checking up on how things were," Beast Boy said. "Is everything alright?"

Starfire walked around her hotel room and saw no traces of Robin. She realized he had left. Starfire wondered why he would just leave. He didn't do anything wrong and she wasn't mad at him. Everyone had his or her low moments and she figured Robin would know that. He didn't have to just leave out of embarrassment. Robin was a big boy. He can't just run away like a little boy.

"I believe Robin isn't staying with me any longer," Starfire finally replied after a moment of silence. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Beast Boy repeated. "What do you mean? Star –he's not d-dead or anything, right?"

"He left the room with all of his belongings," Starfire responded, slumping to the foot of Robin's bed. "Perhaps it was out of embarrassment from his behavior."

"Oh, man," Beast Boy said. "Where do you think he could be? I mean, isn't he supposed to be hung over right now?"

Starfire sighed into the phone. "Robin has changed. He isn't the person who will brush off things anymore. He's different."

"I'll call him," Beast Boy said. "Take care, Star."

"Goodbye, friend."

Starfire threw her phone on her bed and buried her head in her knees. Things were never so complicated with Robin before. It was so strange that these things were even happening to them. Starfire thought of Robin as the boy who never let anything get in his way. How does one night of vulnerability lead him to run away from her? Starfire was confused and wanted answers. She began to beg for some kind of sign to show her what she was supposed to do next. Starfire wasn't ready to call Robin even though she was curious and worried about his whereabouts.

Starfire looked to her side and saw part of the CD Robin had burned for her. She had, in fact, been a listener of the band Robin enjoyed very much and she told him to make her a mix of their songs anyway. She just wanted an object from the time with Robin.

She reached out to get it but her hand also found a bundle of cards. They were postcards and Starfire was surprised to see that they were addressed to her. At first she flipped through them to see their images –one was of Central Park, another was a black and white photo of an old man winking and smiling into the camera, and another one included the image of the Teen Titans' tower. There were many of them.

Starfire read the oldest postcard. It read, _"If I understood correctly, your reasoning for breaking up with me was because you didn't want to stand in my way and stop me from experiencing new things. Star …_

_I don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't know what to say then, so what could I possibly say now? I want you to be here with me right now. I want to go through new experiences and have you there with me, experiencing them with me. Every time I think of you now, I have to admit that I get pretty sad. I don't mean to make you feel bad, but …I still want to be with you. _

_I love you, Star. That should be reason enough for why we should still be together._

Starfire put away the postcard back in the pile and thought for a moment. Was she really going to read some of Robin's personal thoughts and invade his privacy? It wouldn't be right. There was a reason why he never sent these letters to her. He obviously didn't want her to know of them.

Yet she couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She knew how Robin felt about her now. He still loved her. Even if she just read one old postcard, the fact that he kept them with him meant something. Starfire was overcome with anxiety of what she should do. Should she call him? Yes, she should! And she would even try to meet him again so that she could tell him how much she still loved him, even if it has been such a long time since she's last said those breathless words to anyone.

Starfire stood up. She didn't care if Robin hooked up with Erica or if she would have to be the one to take care of him every time he was drunk. Starfire loved Robin for _everything_ he was. She wanted to tell him, or anybody who would listen, what she just stumbled upon.

Starfire grabbed her cell phone to call Robin. She had to hear his voice. She wanted to tell him to come back to her so that she could see him again and tell him everything she had been feeling for him.

The phone was ringing and ringing and it was obvious Robin was not picking up. Starfire sighed. She needed to talk to someone. She laid on her bed in triumph. Starfire still hadn't understood what tempted Robin to leave their room. She was having so many feelings in her head –confusion, love, excitement – Starfire flinched when her phone vibrated.

Thinking it was Robin, Starfire answered, "Robin?"

The person on the phone laughed. "Kori, it's Simone. Not Robin. Who is he anyway?"

Disappointed, Starfire replied, "Oh, just a friend. I was expecting a phone call, that's call. How are you, Simone?"

"Pretty good. Boy, I sure do love life. I mean, I woke up this morning. The curtains were open, the sunlight was in the room, and I woke up with such _joy_. I suddenly had this huge appreciation for the life I'm living. I don't know how to explain it. Kind of like an epiphany or wake up call."

"That's wonderful," Starfire replied. She really had hoped that it was Robin on the phone, calling her back. "It's good to enjoy the life you're living."

"It is! Are you?"

"Um, I suppose I am."

"Mhm. Well, good for you. I was calling to check up on you. Hey, how's your friend Richard? He told me he would let me order prints of some of his photography. I'm looking at his business card right now. You know, Kori, he is quite the catch."

Starfire smiled at the mentioning of Robin. "I know, Simone. I've known Richard for quite some time."

"So why don't you make a move or something?" There was some noise in the background and Simone groaned. "Kori, Amelia wants to talk to you. Just call me anytime, okay? Take care!"

Amelia was Simone's eight-year-old sister. She adored Kori very much. Starfire told Amelia things that she never shared with Simone. Amelia had once asked Starfire if there was someone she loved. Starfire decided to share her secrets with Amelia about Robin and has been able to confide with the precocious girl ever since.

"Kori! It's me, Amelia!"

Starfire smiled. "I know. How are you doing?"

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Nothing interesting. Your birthday is next week! Are you excited?"

"I'm gonna have a party! I wish you were there, though."

"Aww. I wish I was there, too."

"Hey, Kori –I think I'm in love!"

Starfire giggled. "Who is the lucky boy?"

"His name is Eric! He's in my piano class and he is so cute!. He told me he liked watching my hands when I play."

"That's adorable. Be careful, though. Boys can be quite troublesome."

"I know, Simone tells me that all the time. Hey, when was the last time you spoke to Robin?"

Starfire paused.

"Kori? Come on, you can tell me! No one's near me. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Well, it's funny you mention Robin."

"Did you see him? Oh, my! That's so cute, Kori! I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad!" The young girl didn't get a reply from Starfire, so she continued. "What does he look like now? Is he still handsome like you said he was?"

"He looks even better," Starfire said, smiling at the thought of Robin. She just had to get a hold of him.

"Are you guys still in love? Does he still like you? Tell me, Kori! These are the _important_ questions, you know."

"Well …" Starfire trailed. She wasn't going to tell Amelia that she still loved Robin. If there was anyone she was going to say it to, it had to be Robin. She couldn't wait any longer to hide her feelings from him. "I think he still loves me," she said.

"Ahh, that's so romantic! It's like a movie! But you didn't tell me if you still love him! I think you do. You know why? _Because you two are soul mates_! You're going to spend the rest of your lives together once you tell each other you love each other because it's your destiny! Kori! I'm so happy for you!"

Starfire fumbled for words. Could Amelia's words end up being true? Starfire hadn't thought of Robin as her soul mate, nor did she think about spending the rest of her life with him, but she did know that she needed him to know how she felt.

"Ugh, Kori, I gotta go. My mom wants me to have a snack or something. I'll talk to you later!"

Starfire tried calling Robin once more and without any success, went to take a shower. After her cleansing, she walked over to the window to look at the view of the city. Although New York City is known for its busy streets, Starfire felt a calmness while looking at all the tall buildings and bright signs. She could even live there, almost. Simone was going to move out of their loft in Chicago anyway to move to Venice, so Starfire would be living alone. Manhattan didn't seem so bad to live in alone, either.

Robin checked in his hotel room and immediately collapsed onto his bed. He was so angry with himself. Robin couldn't believe how immature and childlike he had become. Was it because he had really changed or because he couldn't control his emotional instincts with Starfire around? Whatever it was, Robin wasn't happy.

He looked at his phone and saw missed calls from Starfire and Beast Boy. He didn't have the courage to call back Starfire and he wouldn't know what to quite say to Beast Boy. Instead, he just texted Beast Boy, saying, "I got your call. I'm really sorry about last night."

Robin rummaged through his messenger bag to look for his phone's charger. He felt like something was missing. However, before he could figure out what that was, he received a call from Cyborg.

"Hey, man, what have you been up to?" Cyborg asked. "I haven't seen my pals in ages!"

"Cyborg. Good to hear from you."

"Likewise. I've been pretty busy with all this wedding hoopla. Wow. Can you even imagine? I'm getting married!"

"It still seems surreal." Robin blinked. "Sorry, I'm kind of hung over."

"Huh, I wouldn't have imagined that from you. But it's cool. I heard some things about your stay from Beast Boy."

"I'm sure you did."

"So you've been staying in the same room as Starfire and _nothing happened_?"

"Uh, nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen, I'm guessing. Starfire is still Starfire, but I think I've shown her sides of me that she might not like too much."

"Like what? She was in love with you like crazy back then."

"Yeah, that was back then. This is now. I hook up with one of her modeling friends and then I get drunk and make her inclined to take care of me. Why would she want someone like that?"

"Robin," Cyborg began, "I don't see what you're worrying about. All that stuff –it's not that bad. You guys are friends, I don't know why you think she felt obliged to help you out when you got piss drunk. Robin, you over-think too much."

"Cyborg, things are just complicated. My history with Star isn't like porcelain; all clean without any scratches."

"That's cause you're the one who made all the mistakes. Man, you should have run after her when she broke up with you. Everyone knew that her reasoning wasn't the best of reasons to end things with you, but she's not like us. Her thinking process is different. Starfire loved you. She didn't want to reach the point where you get annoyed at having her around so much. You should've told her that she was being insecure. Why'd you let her get away like that?"

Robin searched his room for answers. He regretted not chasing after Starfire when he let her get away. But he thought Starfire was final with her decision. "I kind of thought that Starfire was right, in a way. I mean, she knows me well. She is somewhat clairvoyant, too. And I know myself. When I really get into something, I push away other people. I couldn't do that to Starfire, especially after my whole obsession with Slade."

He heard Cyborg sigh on the other side of the phone call. "If you still love her, just tell her."

"She probably doesn't feel the same way. I mean, why would she? It's been years and she's surrounded by a lot of other people who are probably better for her."

"Even if she doesn't feel the same way, you have nothing to lose, Robin. Starfire's not gonna give you a big 'f you' and if she does love you, then she'll tell you. You're not losing anything. It's worth a shot."

"It's easier said than done, Cyborg."

"Don't you think Star is worth the risk?"

"Of course she is. I love her. I still do. I don't want to risk any awkwardness."

"Don't you think it's too late for that? You stay in the same hotel room together and just because you're embarrassed of your body's low tolerance of alcohol, you leave. Don't you think you're making her confused? What kind of guy does that?"

"Look, things are just …unsettled."

"You bet they are, Robin."

"I'll see you at your bachelor's party. Bye."

Robin dropped his phone next to him and sighed. There was so much explaining he had to do when he saw Starfire again but he wasn't even sure what exactly he was supposed to say. Looking back at his messenger bag, Robin remembered that it looked like something was missing. He emptied out all the contents of his bag and gasped when he realized what wasn't there.

The postcards.

They were his most personal thoughts when it came to the one girl who ever mattered to him and they contained several memories too. Those postcards held sentimental value that even worked up Robin when he thought of them. How could he have lost them? Robin was ready to pull out some of his hair out of this frustration, but instead, tears began to roll down his cheek.

He lost those postcards. Not only did he lose his chances of Starfire ever loving him back but he lost some of his prized, written memories of her. Robin couldn't think of where they could be but he couldn't believe he didn't have them with him anymore. He had wanted to keep those postcards forever as a memory of the love he was capable of having for someone.

Robin wept. He was miserable, all alone in his room and he wished there was something to cheer him up.


	6. The Sixth

It was the night of Cyborg's dinner rehearsal and all of his friends were anxiously getting ready to look their best that night. Raven helped Beast Boy iron out the wrinkles in his suit, Starfire was slipping into her dress, and Robin was fixing his tie.

Robin was still upset about everything that had happened to him so far. He acted inappropriately in front of Starfire and he even lost something very valuable to him. He was also very nervous to see Starfire that night because a confrontation was sure to arise and he wouldn't know what to say. Adding to Robin's stress was his lack of preparation to make a toast at Cyborg's dinner. He tried to prepare something but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was too focused on Starfire and he couldn't think straight.

Starfire, on the other hand, was excited to see Robin because she couldn't wait to tell him how much she still loved him and how it makes her happy to know that he feels the same way. She felt exhilarated to know that after so many years, one thing still remained the same, and it was how the love between Robin and her never changed.

At the dinner, Cyborg reserved a table for his old teammates, so Robin and Starfire were definitely going to have to speak to each other. Robin arrived before Starfire did, so when he spotted her, he went to the bathroom to take a long look at himself.

What would be said? What would he have to explain? Surely, he had to find an appropriate way to say, "Sharing a room with you and nice but it was hard for me because it brought me back to old times that I want to relive but that's obviously not going to happen anymore." However, Robin was always stolid –he kept things to himself and that was how his friends knew him.

Starfire looked beautiful to anyone who glanced at her. She was wearing a floor-length navy blue dress and had her hair loose in natural waves. Starfire didn't wear makeup because she never needed to.

She was glancing around for Robin, sure that he would be at the dinner already because he was a very punctual person. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see that it was Cyborg. She squealed in delight after seeing her friend.

"Cyborg! I'm so glad to see you! Congratulations!"

"I'm glad you could make it tonight, Star," Cyborg said. "You're looking great."

"Thank you, Cyborg. You are looking very handsome yourself."

Cyborg blushed and said, "I'm kind of nervous, actually. But, no biggie –I'm getting married to the best woman in the world." He chuckled. "Have you been enjoying your stay?"

Starfire smiled. "It's had its up's and down's, but I am liking New York very, very much. Chicago doesn't seem like my kind of habitat."

"Hmm."

"Please excuse me, Cyborg, but I must talk to Robin." Starfire noticed Robin leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, appearing relaxed yet tense at the same time.

Cyborg placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I'm saying this because I care about you two –I don't think you should be brash about whatever you have to say. It seems like he's had a tumultuous time with his emotions, so try to keep it light and easy, okay, Star?"

Starfire thought about what her friend said and replied, "Thank you for the advice. It is appreciated."

Robin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was tired and he still hadn't thought of anything he could say in his toast for Cyborg. He was a horrible friend. However, distracting him from the wedding hoopla was Starfire's figure standing right in front of him.

"Starfire."

"Robin."

"Look, I –I'm sorry about everything. I mean, you went through a lot of trouble for me and I don't ever want you to do that again."

Starfire thought about what Cyborg advised once again. Perhaps it wasn't the right time to tell Robin how she felt for him. Robin had bags under his eyes and he looked tired. But to Starfire, he still somehow managed to look like the most handsome man in the room.

"Robin, we're friends. If I'm not going to be the one to go through trouble for you, who will? I don't mind doing anything for you. Please understand that." She paused. "If you were embarrassed, then you didn't have to find another hotel to stay in. Come back home…"

"Starfire, that wasn't home. It was a room inside a hotel. My home is in Hoboken."

"But isn't home where the heart is? A feeling?" Starfire sighed.

Robin was disheartened at Starfire's remark. He did enjoy most of his time with Starfire, but his image and pride got in his way of further enjoyment. "I understand everything you said. I do, completely. But I just can't help but feel embarrassed about my behavior around you –getting drunk and saying whatever I said. I can't even remember. I just kinda want to forget it all."

Starfire shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Robin sent her a smile. "Okay. So let's do this. Forget about it and move on."

"We will do whatever will make you happy, Robin."

"Let's start over."

"What do you mean, 'start over'?"

"Well," Robin began to explain, "we plan on forgetting about it, right? So let's just, I don't know, reintroduce ourselves. Act like none of this ever happened." He offered Starfire his hand. "I'm Robin. I'm trying to sound as modest as I can here, but I'm a hero. I save people when they're in trouble. It's nice to meet you. What did you say your name was?"

Although it seemed absurd to her, Starfire couldn't help but giggle and replied, "I'm Starfire. I used to be a hero, too, but now I'm a model. I go by the name of Kori Anders to most people."

"Well, Starfire, I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you this evening. Shall we sit at a table?"

Starfire, who thought that Robin was simply putting up an act and was planning on getting back to the actual reality of the situation, simply grinned ear-to-ear and responded, "We shall."

And from then on, the two adults conversed, dined, and laughed.

Robin was getting Starfire and himself drinks while Starfire remained in her seat at the table. She was sitting alone until Speedy –an agile, old friend of the Titan's, came and took a seat next to her.

"It certainly seems like old flames are being ignited," he commented.

Starfire replied, "There's nothing going on." She then realized that nothing really was going on. Starfire had been so excited to tell Robin what she felt for him, but instead she played along with his suggestion of pretending to meet each other for the first time again. Starfire thought she probably lost her chance of telling Robin how she felt.

The disappointment on her face was shown. "Don't worry about it," Speedy said, sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll come around." There was a pause and Speedy asked, "So how are things with you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Starfire smiled. She took notice of Speedy's good looks and red hair that looked like one would be titillated when running their hands through it. Starfire even thought that she could even hook up with Speedy if he reciprocated and then she would be even with Robin but –she no longer cared. Starfire didn't care who might have came before her or who Robin used to try to get over her, just like he didn't seem to care when she told him about her relationship with Noah.

"Things are going well with me. I'm going to Venice in two weeks for a shoot, so I suppose that's something I will be looking forward to."

"Ah, that sounds pretty cool. Being a model probably gives you instant connections to hip friends and trendy parties and whatnot. Do you use it to your advantage?"

"Only occasionally. I do more charity work than partying, if anything."

"A girl who gives rather than receive –I like that," Speedy said, smiling at her.

Robin was walking back to the table thinking about how he seemed much more relaxed and at ease now that he and Starfire were "acquainting" themselves with one another. He felt like any pressure was lifted from his chest.

He noticed Starfire and Speedy sitting with each other, laughing and appearing to be enjoying each other's company. Robin suddenly felt jealous of Speedy. _He_ was the one that was going to be smiling with Starfire, not Speedy. Robin took a deep breath. No need to be territorial, he thought. Starfire wasn't his to keep, after all.

"Speedy," greeted Robin. "Long time no see."

"I'll say," Speedy replied, standing up. He turned to Starfire and said, "I probably should get back to my date. I'll catch up with you later, Robin."

Robin took his seat next to Starfire and handed her drink to her. They sat for a moment in silence until Robin said, "I have no idea what I'm going to say in my toast to Cyborg. I'm usually prepared for these things."

"Perhaps you just have a lot on your mind. Give yourself a break."

"It's almost time for me to say something. Once Beast Boy finishes, it's my turn. I should've written at least something down."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy and Raven who were sitting across from them at the table. As a couple, they looked happy with each other. Who would've expected Raven to fall for Beast Boy? Furthermore, they were engaged. Starfire wanted to settle down, too…

"Robin, the best thing to do is just say what you really feel."

Beast Boy stood up and tapped a dinner knife on his glass. He cleared his throat for a dramatic effect and asked for everyone's attention. "Cyborg is my best friend. Well, one of them. I've known him for a pretty long time. Together we fought evil, played videogames, argued over who was stronger, ate food like there was no tomorrow, and now I'm at your wedding, Cyborg. I don't even know what to say. I just hope you guys are happy and give me some nieces and nephews. Until then, you guys should just _chillax_." Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's last word. "Thank you everyone for listening."

There was clapping and then Robin stood up with a thumb's up from Starfire. He was advised to just say how he felt. Starfire would be his motivational force for his speech. "Like Beast Boy, Cyborg and I are pretty close. So that's why for the past few days I was inclined to prepare a toast for tonight but my mind just couldn't focus. I mean, I wanted to say something that people would remember. Something short but sweet. I'm not sure if that's the route I'm heading towards now, but Sarah, I'd like to say something to you about the man you're about to marry.

Cyborg is a great guy, which is something you've heard a hundred times, but I hope you understand that when you marry Cyborg, everything will just come to life. I'd know since I lived in the same house with the guy for years. You two are going to be sharing your future with each other, but I'm going to advise you to not think about what's coming next for now. Don't worry about what's going to happen. Focus on the moment; the here and now. Indulge in the moment where you two are waking up on a lazy Sunday morning, when the either one of you are preparing breakfast for each other, or when you guys are simply sharing a laugh with each other. Just know that in the end, both of you come home to someone who supports you through anything and who will love you despite any difference.

Beast Boy said everything more simply –just be happy."

Robin smiled and sat down. Beast Boy sniffed, commenting how that was a touching speech. Cyborg walked over to hug his best friends. Starfire gazed at Robin in what she felt was adoration and amazement. In that moment, she knew that she felt the height of her love for Robin. She wanted to share Sunday mornings with him and come home to someone supportive and loving and experience everything that came in between.

Robin sat in his chair and looked at Starfire, "Thanks, Star. I couldn't have said all of that without you."

Starfire smiled brightly at this man who brought out so many emotions for her and replied, "You just have to listen to what your _heart_ tells you."

"Normally, I'd say that that sounds cheesy, but I get why people say that now."

Starfire was going to say something until she heard one of her favorite songs play –"Can't Smile Without You" by Barry Manilow.

"I love this song! I adore Barry Manilow," Starfire squealed excitedly.

Robin chuckled. "He's a talented guy."

"Mhm." Starfire closed her eyes and let the lyrics to the song sink inside her brain. She wanted the words of Barry to flow into her heart so that maybe she would have something equally touching to say.

She sang along, in her head, only a few words of the song, such as _"I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me."_


End file.
